Jimmy Cornette
Curtis Michael Hennig iss an American professional wrestler, manager, and color commentator who performs under the name of Jimmy Cornette for World of Marc Mero America. Some asshole stole his gimmick and commentates WMMA shows as Mr. Perfect, a nickname which became his official ring name. Hennig is the son of wrestler Larry "The Axe" Hennig. Gimmick Jimmy Cornette is not Jim Cornette. Jimmy Cornette is not Mr. Perfect. Jimmy Cornette is Mr. Perfect. Mr. Perfect is not Curt Hennig. Mr. Perfect is Jim Cornette. Remember that now. Jimmy Cornette is perhaps one of the most talented wrestlers in the entire business. To show this, he has had clinics with the likes of Gedo the Grappler. Even in his debut, Cornette gave Gedo a match that he absolutely never expected. With an absolute classic cage match, it was clear that Cornette had something special in him. To signify this, Gedo would coin his greatest catchphrase as a sign of respect. "BABY IS YUM YUM" would never be as great of a catchphrase as it is without the in-ring work of Cornette. It was learned from then on that because of his amazing in-ring prowess, Cornette had to be used sparingly. He didn't even make an appearance at Future So Bright in order to conserve his energy. This cockiness of being the best in-ring wrestler got to him, however, as he made an appearance at the Jushin Liger Tribute Show long before he reached his full potential. This led to him facing "The Blind Wonder" Stevie Ray in a handicap blindfold match. This sent Cornette into shock, so much shock that he wouldn't show up at WMMA events until they went to Japan. He was one of the few people to not be seen at the Get Us To Japan Fundraiser. When they did reach Japan, Cornette saw a new lease on his career and his life. He knew that in order to go further in WMMA, he had to best the other technical great, Bartholomew Hartsworth. The two contested in a sixty-second Iron Man match that ended in a draw. Upset by this, they went to a best-of-3 of Iron Man matches to begin Y1.999K. This ended terribly for Cornette, as Hartsworth not only got the win, but in convincing fashion. Cornette was about to hang up his boots until he was suddenly called to the Scaffold Battle Royal at the Big Game. Even though literally everyone believed he was still as good in the ring, he believed that this was his last chance to prove himself. His technical renaissance was put to the test in the death chamber that was the two-foot Scaffold. Somehow managing to keep his footing, Cornette was able to survive longer than anyone else and become the Leftover Champion. Trivia * Jimmy Cornette is not Jim Cornette. * Jimmy Cornette is not Mr. Perfect. * Jimmy Cornette is Mr. Perfect. * Mr. Perfect is not Curt Hennig. * Mr. Perfect is Jim Cornette. * Remember that now.